


With a little help from magic

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Hogwarts!AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Prompto Argentum si era sempre definito ilGrifondoro Sbagliatoed era certo che anche tutto il resto della popolazione scolastica la pensasse allo stesso, identico, modo. Proprio tutti... eccetto il Cappello Parlante che durante lo Smistamento del Primo Anno aveva strillato con gioia e orgoglio un:“Grifondoro!”, mentre veniva posato sulla testa di un ragazzino biondo, talmente pallido da rendere visibilissima la spruzzata di lentiggini sul suo naso, chiaramente in sovrappeso e con una divisa di seconda mano addosso.





	With a little help from magic

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** fantasy  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Prompto Argentum (Nominati: Cor Leonis, Lunafreya Nox Flauret, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia)  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 2325  
>  **➥ Note:** E niente. Avevo in mente questa cosa da un po'. Spero di poter scrivere altre fic su questo setting (*coff* CorLoqi *coff*). E magari anche di continuare questa con Noctis e Prom amici ù_ù

Prompto Argentum si era sempre definito il  _ Grifondoro Sbagliato  _ ed era certo che anche tutto il resto della popolazione scolastica la pensasse allo stesso, identico, modo. Proprio tutti... eccetto il Cappello Parlante che durante lo Smistamento del Primo Anno aveva strillato con gioia e orgoglio un:  _ “Grifondoro!”, _ mentre veniva posato sulla testa di un ragazzino biondo, talmente pallido da rendere visibilissima la spruzzata di lentiggini sul suo naso, chiaramente in sovrappeso e con una divisa di seconda mano addosso.

Non sapeva esattamente che cosa fosse passato per la mente del Cappello Parlante - ammesso e concesso che ci fosse una  _ mente  _ in quell’antico oggetto magico -, ma aveva sempre pensato che si fosse trattato un grandissimo errore.

Prompto non era coraggioso. Aveva un carattere per lo più pessimista e non aveva amici. I suoi genitori adottivi lavoravano quasi tutto il giorno e non si erano mai realmente presi cura di lui… anzi, quando succedevano  _ cose strane _ tendevano non solo ad incolparlo, ma anche ad allontanarsi come per paura di avere a che fare con lui. A quel punto, era stato più che ovvio per Prompto crescere con mille e più insicurezze.

Poi a undici anni aveva scoperto il Mondo Magico, cosa che gli aveva permesso di dare una spiegazione alle cose anormali che tanto spaventavano i suoi genitori, ed era iniziato tutto attraverso una lettera che, testuali parole, gli dava accesso per diritto  _ alla prestigiosa Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts _ .

Aveva pensato ad uno scherzo, perché lui era solo Prompto Argentum e non era niente di speciale, ma quando il Professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure si era presentato a casa sua, serio e composto - non aveva la faccia da  _ ‘scherzo’ - _ , si era dovuto ricredere.

Era stato il Professor Leonis a portarlo a Diagon Alley per la prima volta, lo aveva istruito a grandi linee su ciò che doveva sapere di Hogwarts e del Mondo Magico, ed era sempre stato quell’insegnante a usare i fondi dedicati ai Nati-Babbani della scuola per permettergli di avere tutto il necessario per affrontare i sette anni scolastici che lo stavano attendendo.

Quello che nella testa di Prompto era nato come uno scherzo era diventato realtà, e si era ritrovato scaraventato in un nuovo mondo e in una scuola di magia. Aveva letto tutto il possibile, avido di conoscenza, ma al contrario di sentirsi esaltato… aveva iniziato a sentirsi quasi affranto da tutto quello che non sapeva e dall cose che, invece, avrebbe dovuto saper fare.

Quel netto cambio di vita avrebbe potuto donare a chiunque sicurezza e fiducia, ma lui in fin dei conti non era come tutti gli altri. Non riusciva a perdere le sue paure, non riusciva a mostrarsi più sicuro di sé. Prompto non era, e non sarebbe mai stato, un Grifondoro perché il coraggio e tutte quelle altre belle parole che definivano la sua casa non facevano per lui.

Ne era così convinto da non prendere neanche in considerazione, durante il suo quarto anno di scuola, l'idea di poter cambiare e per spingerlo a vedere la sua vita in modo diverso, fu necessario infatti un intervento esterno: l'unico in grado di superare la naturale rassegnazione di Prompto.

Il quarto anno era ormai entrato nell'ultimo semestre, gli esami si stavano avvicinando e le giornate stavano iniziando lentamente a scaldarsi, spingendo gli alunni fuori dalle mura scolastiche per godere dei primi e tiepidi raggi di sole che si affacciavano in cielo.

Prompto stesso era tra quelle persone ma non faceva parte di alcun gruppo. Era solito isolarsi e dedicare le sue attenzioni alla macchina fotografica che, grazie alla magia, rendeva le sue foto  _ animate. _ Tra tutte le cose magiche che aveva imparato, e che avrebbe continuato ad apprendere, quella era sicuramente la sua preferita.

Era un giorno come tanti altri ma, al contrario di quelli che l'avevano preceduto, le orecchie di Prompto furono attratte da un lamento basso ben lontano dalle risate dei suoi compagni di scuola. Non vi aveva dato molta importanza inizialmente, ma alla fine non poté fare a meno di muoversi e di cercare la fonte di quel piccoli versi che sembravano non volergli dare pace.

Trovò quasi subito la risposta a quell’enigma e si trattava di un cane dal pelo chiaro rintanato in un albero cavo. Era ferito ad una zampa, e il cuore di Prompto si fermò per qualche istante per la preoccupazione. Non sembrava una ferita grave, ma non poteva neanche lasciar perdere e ignorare un animale in difficoltà - per non parlare del fatto che aveva sempre avuto un debole per i cuccioli.

«Ehi piccolo… va tutto bene?», domandò con tono dolce, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto alcuna risposta. Allungò la mano, bloccandosi quando il cagnolino lo fissò con i suoi occhioni color nocciola. Sembrava quasi studiarlo, supposizione confermata quando lo vide spingere il musetto in avanti per annusargli la mano.

Trattenne quasi in respiro, lasciandolo poi scivolare fuori con non poco sollievo quando senti la lingua umida del cucciolo leccargli le dita.

Rassicurato da quel gesto, ma senza fare movimenti troppo bruschi, Prompto cercò di prenderlo in braccio. Il cagnolino fece un po’ di resistenza ma alla fine si arrese e si rifugiò tra le sue braccia.

Gli venne spontaneo sorridere e accarezzargli dolcemente la testa, mormorando un basso e tenero: «Tranquillo. Ora mi occuperò io di te».

Era inusuale avere dei cani come animali domestici nel mondo magico - per lo più vi erano gufi, gatti e rospi -, di conseguenza Prompto pensò si trattasse di un randagio visto che non vi erano insediamenti Babbani nei dintorni. Era però troppo pulito e in salute - ad eccezione della zampa ovviamente - per non avere un padrone. Avrebbe sicuramente dovuto fare delle indagini ma in quel momento la sua priorità era curare la zampina del cucciolo.

In quell’istante ancora non lo sapeva né poteva sospettarlo, ma quella cagnolina - era una femmina - si chiamava Pryna ed apparteneva ad una delle famiglie più importanti del Mondo Magico, e anche se fu in grado di passare con lei solo pochi giorni prima di vederla sparire nel nulla, quell’incontro si sarebbe rivelato il più importante di tutta la sua vita fino a quel momento.

Era infatti una mattina di domenica come tante altre nella Sala Grande, gli alunni facevano colazione e chiacchieravano tra di loro creando un brusio quasi indistinto. Prompto stesso si trovava lì a masticare pigramente un pezzo di bacon e a lanciare occhiate in giro alla ricerca di quella cagnolina che aveva salvato e che era scomparsa da pochi giorni.

Pensava di trovarla lì, magari in braccio a qualche suo compagno sollevato dall’averla ritrovata, e lui stesso si sarebbe sentito rincuorato nel vederla sana e salva. Ma nessuno ne parlava.

Era preoccupato ma alla fine poteva solamente mettersi l’anima in pace e convincersi che non l’avrebbe mai più rivista.

Sospirò e alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto quando sentì i trilli dei gufi entrare nella Sala Grande, portando la posta del mattino a tutti gli alunni. Chi dolci e lettere da parte dei genitori, chi riviste o la Gazzetta del Profeta, tutti ricevevano qualcosa: tranne Prompto, che non aveva zellini da utilizzare per abbonamenti o per altre frivolezze.

Tornò a concentrarsi sulla sua colazione ma la sua attenzione venne attirata da un’ombra scura che oscurò per un momento il suo piatto. Alzò di nuovo il capo, restando spiazzato dinanzi all’imponente figura di un barbagianni dal piumaggio chiaro che si era appena posato davanti a lui.

Restò con la bocca aperta e si guardò attorno furiosamente, come se si aspettasse di essere vittima di uno scambio di persona e di veder arrivare il vero destinatario della lettera che il gufo portava legata alla zampa. Ma non c’era nessuno, solo stupore negli occhi di chi aveva assistito come lui a quella scena.

Nessuno - per davvero:  _ nessuno  _ \- spediva mai della posta a Prompto e quella era una novità per tutta la popolazione scolastica.

Non sapeva esattamente che fare e sentì le guance andargli a fuoco per quell’improvvisa attenzione, mentre il gufo - forse stufo di essere ignorato - andò subito a beccargli la mano. Emise un lamento acuto e, massaggiandosi la parte lesa con uno sguardo si scusa diretto all’animale, prese la lettera.

Il gufo, soddisfatto, gli rubò l’ultimo pezzo di bacon e si dileguò velocemente, lasciandolo senza parole.

Lo guardò sparire e poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla lettera. Era bianca e portava un sigillo in ceralacca blu con un fiore impresso sopra. Era familiare ma lì per lì non riuscì a ricollegare quell’immagine a niente. Rigirò la lettera per leggerne il mittente, dissipando ogni dubbio quando scritto con una calligrafia impeccabile morbida lesse il suo nome:  _ Prompto Argentum. _

Deglutì, e nel rendendosi conto di avere ancora gli occhi dei curiosi puntati su di sé, decise di darsi alla fuga. Voleva aprire subito la lettera ma sentiva di doverlo fare in privato. Raggiunse la Sala Comune di Grifondoro e si fiondò poi subito sulle scale per raggiungere il Dormitorio e infine il suo letto a baldacchino.

Si buttò su di esso con il cuore in gola, e con mani tremanti guardò ancora la lettera. Era ancora lì, vera e tangibile sulle sue mani. Non conosceva il suo contenuto né il perché l’avesse ricevuta, ma era emozionato.

La aprì con attenzione, cercando di non rovinare il sigillo. Torturò nel sue labbra con i denti per riuscire nel suo intento e sospirò di sollievo quando riuscì ad aprire del tutto la lettera.

La calligrafia era la stessa che aveva scritto il suo nome sul mittente e, nonostante fosse stata portata da un barbagianni, i fogli avevano un profumo dolce e rassicurante.

Trattenne quasi istintivamente il respiro, trovando il coraggio di iniziare a leggere quella lettera - non era lunga ma aveva quasi paura di scoprirne il contenuto.

 

_ “Caro Prompto, _

_ spero che tu stia bene. _

 

_ Mi chiamo Lunafreya Nox Flauret. So che hai trovato la mia cagnolina, Pryna. Credevo di averla persa per sempre, ma grazie a te ci siamo riunite e hai tutta la mia gratitudine. _

 

_ Avevo mandato Pryna da Noctis. Voi due siete amici a Grifondoro, non è vero? _

 

_ Ho sentito dire che di solito è troppo impegnato con i suoi amici e con il Quiddich, quindi forse non vi vedete spesso… ma spero comunque che continuerete ad essere buoni amici. _

 

_ A presto e grazie per aver aiutato Pryna _

_ Lunafreya Nox Flauret” _

 

Aggrottò la fronte, spiazzato e con quello stranissimo senso di vuoto rilesse quelle poche righe cercando di fare a tutta quella situazione una spiegazione.

Aveva saltato una cagnolina, e quello era vero. Il suo nome era Pryna e apparteneva a Lunafreya Nox Flauret. Conosceva quel nome e, in quel momento, riuscì anche a ricollegare il simbolo che aveva visto impresso sulla ceralacca del sigillo.

Si sentì sbiancare perché i Nox Flauret erano una delle famiglie più importanti e ricche nel Mondo Magico, seconda solo ai Lucis Caelum. Avevano rivoluzionato il campo della Divinazione e tutti conoscevano Lunafreya che, nonostante la giovane età, aveva preso il nome di Oracolo viste le sue profezie accurate e veritiere.

Di conseguenza, ragionò con il viso che dal pallore passò ad un acceso rosso fuoco, lui aveva salvato la cagnolina dell’Oracolo.

«Non ci credo…», pigolò ansimando, con il cuore a mille per l’emozione e l’incredulità, facendo scorrere ancora gli occhi su quella lettera che portava un’altra informazione tanto importante quanto assurda.

Lunafreya aveva definito lui e Noctis amici. Proprio Noctis Lucis Caelum, il figlio del Preside di Hogwarts. Il miglior Cacciatore della squadra di Quiddich di Grifondoro… rinomimato  _ Principe Noctis _ per la sua bellezza. Era il ragazzo più famoso di tutta la scuola e, ovviamente, Prompto non era suo amico. Non poteva esserlo e a dirla tutta, anche se erano dello stesso anno e dormivano nella stessa stanza, non si erano neanche mai rivolti la parola.

Però Lunafreya aveva scritto quelle parole con leggerezza ma con tanta sicurezza, come se sapesse chissà cosa. E chi meglio dell’Oracolo poteva conoscere il futuro?

Prompto ansimò per la crescente agitazione. Gli mancava l’aria e, pur sventolandosi con la mano, non riuscì a calmarsi né a sentirsi un po’ meglio.

«Devo uscire da qui», mormorò alzandosi dal letto per uscire con gambe tremanti fuori dalla Torre di Grifondoro.

Cosa aveva visto Lunafreya nel futuro per poter affermare che lui e Noctis erano amici? Come avrebbe fatto anche solo ad avvicinarsi al  _ Principe dei Grifondoro _ ? Prompto era un disastro, aveva vestiti di seconda mano ed era sovrappeso, non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile al figlio del Preside.

Si rifugiò nel giardino dove i suoi occhi furono immancabilmente attratti da tre ragazzi. Non lontano da lui c’erano proprio Noctis Lucis Caelum, scortato come sempre da Gladiolus Amicitia - un ragazzo Grifondoro del sesto anno - e Ignis Scientia - quinto anno, Corvonero. Erano tutti e tre perfetti e amici da chissà quanto tempo, erano fuori dalla sua portata.

Prompto strinse al petto la lettera che ancora aveva in mano. Alle sue narici giunse di nuovo il buon profumo di fiori emanato dalla carta e, come se ci fosse impresso un  _ Incantesimo Rilassante _ , si sentì quasi più calmo. Non doveva lasciarsi prendere dal panico. Prese dei lunghi respiri, riuscendo a regolarizzare un poco il battito furioso del suo cuore.

Chiuse gli occhi, riaprendoli poi poco dopo per abbassarli di nuovo sulla lettera. La rilesse dall’inizio alla fine come alla ricerca di qualche indizio nascosto.

“ _ Voi due siete amici a Grifondoro, non è vero?”,  _ aveva scritto Lunafreya aggiungendo poi sulla fine un: “ _ Ma spero comunque che continuerete ad essere buoni amici”. _

Non vi erano incertezze in quelle poche righe, era chiaro che Lunafreya avesse scritto quelle parole con cognizione di causa… e se l’Oracolo della famiglia Nox Flauret, coloro che avevano rivoluzionato la Divinazione nel Mondo Magico, gli diceva che lui, il  _ Grifondoro Sbagliato, _ e Noctis, il  _ Principe dei Grifondoro,  _ sarebbero stati  _ buoni amici... _ chi era lui per rifiutare e ignorare quella piccola e innocente profezia?


End file.
